Why the Easter bunny went mad
by zaza girl
Summary: this is a written document expaining the madness of the easter bunny. he gets stolen by the shinobi! filled with youthful goodness that only zaza can offer!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello readers! This is another story I had to write in English class. My teacher gave us a random title and we were to write a story to go with it. I was totally brain-dead when he gave us the topic "Why the Easter Bunny went mad." Then it came to me, NARUTO. My friend (solar knight) really thought it was funny so I hope you do too! Enjoy and please review!**_

To anyone that this might concern, what you are about to read is a written document that E.B. (Easter Bunny) wrote that he says "explains his utter madness". Well, we have nothing else to use to explain his madness, just his written document. For he was not born mad nor did he have madness in his blood. He was simply driven into madness. Now prepare yourself readers, for I am about to reveal to you what E.B. wrote to us, so I warn you for those who are on the edge of turning mad do not read this. For I must say his very story is enough to turn a person mad.

**E.B.'s written document:**

_Well it was Easter morning and I just finished my egg hiding process. It was normal I swear! I had an amazing time; I hid little chocolates for all the little fat boys and girls. They huffed and puffed as they ran towards me, fat swaying back and forth. God it was orgasmic! _

_So going on, I was hopping along the little bunny path in the forest. I was headed to my rocket ship. For you all know I must blast off back to my home the moon, where me and my bunny slaves work hard creating awesome chocolate. As I hopped along the little bunny path I heard voices. I continued hopping. I could also hear the sound of leaves crumpling and the sound of animals in the trees. It was awfully scary for a little bunny!_

"_Ah! Finally I have reached my rocket ship!" I yelled out loud when I saw my cute little bunny rocket ship._

_Then the scariest thing happened. I remember shouts and cries of people. Then I remember seeing three kunai being flung at me. I tried to hop away but the kunai came at me too quickly. I then remember the hard impact of my cute little self being hit upon the cold rough tree. I shut my eyes. I knew there were people around me but the pain was so intense that I couldn't hear what they were saying. I could feel the 3 kunai in my body. I had a kunai in each ear and one on my fluffy cotton ball tail. I then realized that I was pinned to the tree. I didn't want to open my eyes; I shivered from the feeling of my warm blood dripping down my bunny face. I let out a small whimper; I was in so much pain._

_After a few minutes the voices became clearer and clearer. I slowly began to open my eyes. I wanted to see the culprits that harmed the pure and innocent E.B.! Before me stood 4 very odd looking people dressed in very odd clothing. He had never seen these people before. That was odd since he knew every person in the world. He was the Easter bunny for goodness sake! _

_**How was that? It does get better! In the next chapter you get to see some of the shinobi! So please review! And remember to check out the next chapter I'll post it soon!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Please people review this! I love reviews! Tell me what I need to change to make it better! I love your input! And while you're at it please check out some of my other fics! They are funny as hell!**_

_So I first inspected the female of the group. She was fairly good-looking except for the fact that she had a huge billboard brow! Also whenever she talked it sounded like someone was squeezing 1 million tiny chipmunks, god I swear my ears weren't bleeding from the kunai they were bleeding from the wretched voice of hers! She also had pink hair. Like who the hell has pink hair! It just screams out "I'm a freaky brainless wannabe!" then there was the dress. God it was some dress. Who the hell runs around in a red dress!_

_Then my attention was taken to the first male. He wasn't talking. He just stood there, holding this big book of porn. I couldn't see his face because he had this bandana covering one of his eyes and this weird mask thingy covering his mouth. But from what I saw he looked so damned sexy! I mean I respect the fact that he was good-looking. Yes that's it. The Easter Bunny is not gay! _

_The next boy was one of those creepy emo kids who get too much attention just for being the creepy emo kid. He was wearing all black and his hair resembled that of a cockatiel's. He looked like the sort that would run away to an emo farm._

_The next one was the loudest. He had blonde spiky hair and wouldn't stop saying "believe it!" what the hell? What does he want me to believe? Is he one of those crazy Mormon's? Did he want me to "believe" in Christ? Is he going to come to my house during suppertime and lecture me that the world is going to end and the only way for me to survive is if I "believe it!" well I wasn't prepared to switch my religions, BELIEVE IT!_

_**Ok its kinda a short chapter, sorry! I'm also trying to expand my vocabulary to please my reviewers! So tell me what I have to change to make this the best story of all time! (Or at least the best story involving the Easter bunny and ninjas!) Also I apologize to all Mormons! This was a spur of the moment thingy!**_


End file.
